


Flesh

by morinachen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morinachen/pseuds/morinachen
Summary: 是车，慎入





	Flesh

格策从来没有觉得黑暗如此美好过。

他平躺在舒适的床上，眼睛被一条黑色的领带蒙住，但这并不妨碍他知道正在发生的事情。

咔哒一声，罗伊斯扣好了锁扣，他检查了一下是否扣紧：“sunny，有没有太紧了？”

格策摇了摇头，他在想象自己现在是一副什么模样：手腕和脚腕都被皮带和锁扣牢牢地绑在了床的四角，他蒙着眼睛躺在这里，浑身上下只穿着罗伊斯的球衣。不那么合身的球衣紧紧贴合着他的皮肤，勾勒出了他起伏的肌肉线条，他的每一次急促的呼吸都暴露在了罗伊斯的视线里。他能想象到罗伊斯现在正俯视着他，灼热的视线贪婪地上下扫视，过于逼真的想象使得格策下意识地想要遮掩自己一丝不挂的下身，却被皮带勒住无法动弹。

罗伊斯俯身和格策接吻，这个吻温柔而又甜腻，啧啧的水声回荡在光线昏暗的房间里，罗伊斯的手缓慢地抚摸着球衣包裹下的身体，这具身体在他的手下颤抖，猎物的四肢已经被束缚，而唯一的钥匙被他随手扔在了地毯上，只能接受他给予的一切。罗伊斯把手放在了格策的脚腕上，他的手指抚过黑色的皮革和那下面锁着的皮肤，像是对待珍贵的艺术品那样轻柔地一点点往上，抚摸过格策纤细又肌肉紧实的小腿，这双腿曾经意气风发地创造过辉煌，也摇摇晃晃地走过低谷，会在球场上飞奔，也会顺从地接受他的爱抚。罗伊斯用唇舌描绘着他大腿的肌肉线条，不紧不慢地朝着内侧移动，格策的呼吸声渐渐粗重起来，罗伊斯在他的大腿内侧留下一个不显眼的吻痕，但他没有如格策所愿的那样照顾他硬挺的性器，而是在周围落下亲吻。格策被他这羽毛一样的调情撩拨地心痒难耐，但是他注定无法主导这场出格的性事，他知道罗伊斯在等待他的请求，而金发的男人在这方面一向有着惊人的执着和耐心。

“马尔科……”格策几番忍耐，最后还是向不断叫嚣着的欲望投降了，他哑着嗓子开口了。

“嗯？”罗伊斯哼出一个音节回应他，他露出了一个略带得意的微笑，不过格策现在没法看到。

“碰碰我。”格策轻声说，他的脸颊因为这句话蒙上一层绯红。以他的经验来说，除非罗伊斯真的生气了，不然没有什么是他服个软卖个萌不能解决的。但是今晚罗伊斯显然没有那么好说话。  
“耐心点，宝贝，我们还有的是时间。”罗伊斯突兀地转移了话题，“你觉得来点红酒怎么样？”

他从床边的小桌子上拿过一个冰桶，里面摆着一支红酒。他拔掉了红酒塞，格策茫然地歪了歪头，他还没搞清楚罗伊斯在做什么，就感觉到有一只手掐住了他的下巴，迫使他张开嘴，然后罗伊斯的嘴唇就贴了上来，带着馥郁的酒液。酒精仿佛是一碰到格策的舌尖就被全数吸收了，醉意飞速占据了他的大脑，比直接把红酒打入血管里还要快。罗伊斯又喂了他几口，舔掉了从他嘴角流出来的酒液，他把手伸向冰桶，里面的冰已经融化了大半，他挑了块大小合适的，把它放在了格策通红的脸上。

格策忍不住抖了一下，他的脸被酒精和情欲蒸腾地几乎发烫，突如其来的冰块狠狠刺激着他的皮肤，他想侧头躲开，罗伊斯用食指推着冰块在他脸颊上蹭了蹭，然后塞进了他因吃惊而微张的嘴里。冰块在他的嘴里迅速融化，但这仅仅是一个开端，罗伊斯把格策穿着的球衣往上推，露出赤裸的胸膛和腹部，他拿了块冰块叼在嘴里，附身亲吻起了格策的的胸口。格策立刻发出了一声颤抖的喘息，冰凉的温度鲜明地刺激着他挺立的乳尖，罗伊斯用舌尖推着冰块绕着凸起的那一点打转，还时不时地用牙齿轻咬，直到格策的喘息带上了些许哭腔，他又如法炮制地玩弄起了另一边的乳尖。格策昏昏沉沉地躺在一片黑暗里，他的胸口湿漉漉的，乳尖可怜兮兮的红肿着，罗伊斯的手指划过他被冰得有些麻木的皮肤，他含着冰块舔吻过格策的腹肌，格策攥紧了身下的床单，他被蒙着眼睛，看不见罗伊斯的动作，只能感觉到那股冰凉一路向下，他下意识地屏住了呼吸。

罗伊斯含住阴茎顶端的时候格策终于尖叫出声，他用力地扭动起了身体，金发的男人摁住了他的挣扎，舌头讨好地舔过敏感的冠状沟和茎身，格策呜咽着被一波波快感吞没，在冰块的刺激下他的性器比平时更加敏感，一点儿细微的逗弄都快让他缴械投降。罗伊斯开始吞吐格策的阴茎，他绷紧了身体，大口大口地喘着气，他的性器勃勃地罗伊斯嘴里跳动着，融化的冰水混合着前液滴落下来。格策被罗伊斯的唇舌推至了高潮的边缘，他觉得自己腰杆酥麻得快要断了，只能哆哆嗦嗦地喊着罗伊斯的名字，而后者会意地猛然收紧了口腔，格策哭喊着射了出来。

罗伊斯的手指伸到格策被分得大开的双腿间，他揉了揉馋得一张一合的穴口，然后用一根手指推了块冰块进去。格策抖了一下，从头晕目眩的高潮中回过神来，罗伊斯的手指把冰块推进了他身体的深处，冰块融化的水帮助罗伊斯的手指进出格策的身体，他的指腹摩擦过敏感的前列腺，逼出了格策细碎的呻吟。内壁紧紧包裹着侵入的手指，罗伊斯等到小穴能够容纳三根手指后就迫不及待地把手抽了出来，他扶着自己硬挺的阴茎，在臀缝里蹭了蹭就慢慢地插了进去。

格策再次挣扎起来，罗伊斯知道他想要抓住点什么以求慰籍，他总喜欢紧紧地抱着自己，双腿还要圈紧自己的腰，这样满满的依赖罗伊斯非常受用，但是今晚他打定主意要绑住格策。他双手揉捏着格策挺翘的屁股，挺腰把自己全部送了进去，他没给格策喘匀气的时间就大幅度地抽插起来。格策呜呜咽咽地呻吟着，他的阴茎不知道在什么时候再次硬了起来，罗伊斯反复顶撞的动作让他感觉自己正躺在快感的海洋里，巨浪一波一波地把他抛至顶峰再落下，阴茎凶狠地碾过脆弱的肠道，让他爽得几乎忘乎所以，已经射过一次的性器又吐出了大量的前液，他语无伦次地乞求着这个在他体内为所欲为的男人，求他给自己更多。罗伊斯从善如流，他握住濒临爆发的阴茎撸了几下，用指甲坏心眼地刮过敏感的铃口，格策再也没办法忍受这恶意的撩拨，随着一声突然拔高的呻吟，浊液尽数射在了罗伊斯的手里和他自己的腹部。

罗伊斯把沾着精液的手指伸进了格策微张的嘴里，他玩弄着格策的舌头，配合着自己抽插的频率在他的口腔里横冲直撞。格策的身体因为连续的高潮而瘫软下来，但是他的后穴却抽搐地绞紧罗伊斯的阴茎，罗伊斯眯着眼睛再顶撞了数十下，然后用一股股精液填满了美味的小穴。

罗伊斯拨了拨格策汗湿的头发，在他额头上温柔地留下一个吻。

夜还很长，他们还有很多时间，不管是今夜还是未来。

-END-


End file.
